thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Lauren Franchetti
Lauren Franchetti is a character appearing in The Darkness comic series. Biography Marrying Frankie Franchetti Lauren married the Italian mob boss, Frankie Franchetti. She lived a satisfying life style as the mobster's wife until she had an extramarital affair with Ricardo Amratto, which Frankie ultimately discovered. Her husband then tortured and killed her lover while forcing Lauren to watch. This event was so traumatic, that it left her in catatonic like state for the rest of her life. It was later discovered that her daughter, Appolonia, also witnessed the cruel act that caused her mothers state. The New Angelus Vowing revenge against her father, Appolonia attempted to summon the Angelus, however, the entity chose Lauren over Appolonia. As Angelus tries to hug Appolonia, Sonatine warns Jackie that these will cause her to burn her daughter, as Lauren still doesn't know the extent of her powers. Because of the promise given to Frankie, Jackie interferes, causing Angelus to remember that he is an host of The Darkness. Angelus attacks Jackie, but he manages to grab Appolonia and use her as a shield. He then kicks Sonatine on the floor in front of Angelus, while Angelus Warriors free Appolonia. As Angelus hugs Appolonia, this causes both physical and mental damage to her daughter. Confused, Sonatine explains to her that Estacado infected Appolonia with an aspect of Darkness, causing a violent rejection when Angelus touched her. Enraged, Angelus goes after Jackie. Angelus and her warriors come to the Franchetti's mansion. Jackie and Angelus battle each other with Angelus overpowering and killing Estacado. As she flies away victorious, its revealed that Jackie used a double to fool Angelus just like Belasco Estacado did before. Las Vegas Battle Lauren created and sent a construct after Jackie as she laid plains to fully become the host of Angelus. She sends her revived lover, Ricardo Amratto to bring Frankie to her. He brings Frankie to the basement of Golden Fleece casino. There he's met by Angelus and Ricardo Amratto with Appolonia sitting near them in the wheelchair. She reveals that Appolonia tried to become the host of the Angelus, but the entity was repelled by his daughters ambition. Instead it took his wife, Lauren as a host. Angelus also tells that Appolonia saw what Frankie did to Ricardo when she was only six. She tells that in order to become a completely host of Angelus and gain more power, she needs to kill Frankie. Angelus then orders Ricardo to kill Frankie. Out of nowhere, Jackie's double appears and shoots Ricardo. Angelus then subdues him, but is surprised that her flames doesn\t burn Jackie. Suddenly, he's shot by Appolonia, who reveals to have recovered after obtaining the Spear of Destiny. The double then reveals to be Sonatine, much to Appolonia's anger. Finally, Jackie and Wenders reach the basement and are attacked by Appolonia. A giant Darkling, Mal, appears behind Appolonia and knocks her out as Jackie open fires on Angelus. Meanwhile, Wenders goes to check on Sonatine. Wenders questions Sonatine why did he do all this and the latter reveals that Angelus would have wasted all her energy on him and then in the weakened form, Sonatine would have killed her. Jackie uses the opportunity to free Frankie and puts him inside a protective cacoon made out of Darkness. As Frankie is safe, Jackie attacks Angelus. The Darklings manage to subdue both Angelus and Appolonia, but Jackie is stabbed by Ricardo from behind. This weakens his bonds on Angelus and frees her. With the helps of his Darklings, Jackie gets the sword out of him and uses it to cut Angelus. This causes a giant explosion, destroying the casino. Return of The Angelus After recovering, Angelus continues her hunt for Jackie. She destroys a mansion that belonged to Frankie. Angelus then sends her Angelus Warriors after Jackie. Lauren then visits Jackie's apartment where she encounters Magdalena. Magdalena is subdued by Angelus. She manages to break free and uses Light of the Magdalene on Angelus. Unfortunately, the Light of the Madgalene has no effect on Angelus. She then proceeds to grab Magdalena by the throat and throw her through the window. As Magdalena stands up she faces-off Angelus. Angelus and Magdalena continue their fight. To both shock, Jackie appears and Angelus feeling weaker, tries to escape. Jackie catches and throws Angelus to the ground. As he comes near to kill her, Magdalena attacks by stabbing her spear into Jackie's back, knocking him out. Angelus uses this chance to escape. Angelus later confronts Jackie at a cemetery, to which Appolonia lured him. Angelus reveals that she will wait until sundown to kill Jackie in order to destroy the Darkness once and for all. Jackie tries to reach humanity in her, but Angelus kick him in the face, knocking him out. Magdalena then appears and the two begin to fight. Angelus manages to quickly subdue Magdalena and Jackie. As she begins to make her final strike on them,Appolonia herself stabbs her mother with the Spear of Destiny. Lauren, now herself again tried to warn Jackie, Appolonia and Patience that the Angelus would seek a new host ( Patience) but failed to do so in time. However Patience was able to expel the ancient force and it left to find a new host. Before dying Lauren wept tears of joy that her suffering was finally allowed to end and she was genuinely happy to see both her daughter and Jackie one final time before passing away. Personality Lauren was described by Butcher Joyce as a wasp, that liked company of other men. So nobody were surprised when she started an affair with Ricardo Amratto, except for Frankie. Differently from Appolonia, Lauren didn't felt hatred towards Jackie and even was apologetic for trying to kill him while being Angelus. While the Angelus entity, which normally completely takes over its host, allowed a portion of Lauren's personality to exist. This was evident by the fact that she still considered Appolonia to be her daughter. However, this eventually ended what Lauren decided to finally give herself to the Angelus, allowing to completely supplant her will. Powers & Abilities Powers * Angelus: As the host of the Angelus, Lauren gained a vast array of powers. ** Invulnerability: As the Angelus, Lauren was impervious to mortal weapons such as gunfire or explosions. ** Immortality: The Angelus grants her hosts eternal youth and beauty. They do not age, weaken, or die from old age, so long as The Angelus force remains within them. ** Flight: As the Angelus, Lauren could fly by using her feather wings. ** Superhuman Strength: The Angelus is a physical match for any supernatural force that opposes her. Lauren could match Jackie's physical strength in his Darkness armour. ** Superhuman Stamina: As the Angelus, Lauren muscles do not produce fatigue toxins, this gives her much more stamina in all physical activity. ** Holy Light: The Angelus possesses the powers of the sun and can project powerful (even destructive) beams of light from her hands. She can also channel her energy through her weapons. ** Pyrokinesis: As the Angelus, Lauren could create and breathe fire. She can also manipulate fire and light to form solid physical objects such as swords, shields, and razor-sharp bladed spears. She can also turn these weapons back into light and/or fire anytime she wishes. ** Healing Factor: The Angelus heals her hosts of any physical wounds, even fatal ones such as torso impalement. This rejuvenating affect also heals psychological trauma endured by the host and gives them fortitude in battle. ** Angelus Warriors: As the Angelus, Lauren could create warriors that would do her any command out of fire. ** Illusion Casting: As the Angelus, Lauren could cast illusions on other people. She made Frankie watch as she ripped out his heart only to reveal it was just an illusion. Gallery Antonio23.jpg|Young Lauren with Frankie. Antonio25.jpg|Frankie finding Lauren sleeping with another man. Antonio29.jpg|Lauren watching as Frankie tortures Ricardo. Antonio7.jpg|Lauren becoming the new Angelus. Antonio6.jpg|Lauren Angelus. Antonio20.jpg|Lauren Angelus flying off with Jackie's corpse. Antonio11.jpg|Lauren Angelus with her familiars. Antonio12.jpg|Lauren Angelus in Las Vegas. Antonio5.jpg|Lauren casting an illusion on Frankie. Antonio3.jpg|Lauren Angelus near Frankie's grave. Antonio22.jpg|Lauren Angelus stabbed by Appolonia. Antonio18.jpg|Angelus leaving Lauren. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Human Category:Supernatural Category:Comic Deceased